


The Road Ahead

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Renaissance, Damerey Resistance, Drabble, Drabble Two, F/M, Pre-IX, Rey POV, The Force, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey can see the path laid out before her, and no matter what happened the days surrounding her time on Ahch-To, she knows she'll be surrounded by love.





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> drabble two of Damerey Resistance/Renaissance!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (yes I'm just going to keep...drabbling. This is very fun. Someone take my computer away from me)

* * *

 

After a lifetime of staring into the sky, waiting for someone to come back, now Rey keeps her eyes on what’s right in front of her.

 

She can see clear to the end of this path - laid out before her by the Force - and here’s what she sees:

 

Finn, her best friend, strong and true and kind, fighting by her side.

 

Rose, her sweet Rose, funny and fierce and loving, someone to turn to. 

 

And Poe -  _ gods _ , she sees her Poe, good and pure, a burning center of light that illuminates her path even more surely than the Force itself.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
